


Tell Me Why

by Rhinozilla



Series: Detroit 07 [25]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DPD shenanigans, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Humor, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinozilla/pseuds/Rhinozilla
Summary: Officer Person is shadowing the 07 detectives in preparation to take her detective exam. On this particular day she shadows Gavin during a suspect lineup. His method is...unorthodox, but effective.
Series: Detroit 07 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473497
Comments: 43
Kudos: 481





	Tell Me Why

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes, I had to get this out of my brain. It's literally just a DBH version of an iconic cold open in Brooklyn Nine Nine. I'll put a link at the end for you all to behold the actual scene.

This wasn’t how Officer Lisa Person had wanted to cap off her week.

Ever since she and Captain Fowler had put the path in motion for her to prepare to take the detective’s exam, she had been alternating between studying the materials and shadowing the detectives at the 07. She had worked closely with all of them for a few years now, and she thought she had a good feel for how each of them operated, the different ways that they worked a case.

Apparently ‘working with them’ and ‘actively observing and taking notes on their work methods were very different things.

So far, she had partnered with Hank for over six suspect interrogations in the past two weeks, and she nearly had whiplash for how quickly the lieutenant could move between ‘compassionate good cop whose on your side here’ and ‘Old Testament bad cop here to fuck you up.’ It was pretty impressive.

She had partnered with Ben on another crime, assisting him in building the case against the suspect, compiling evidence gathered at crime scenes, documenting everything, assembling the paperwork, and burning days’ worth of midnight oil to get it ready for pending court dates.

Her week as Connor’s partner had been exhausting. He had painstakingly, intricately, and extensively walked her through a fully detailed assessment of a crime scene. She had always known that the RK800 was exceptionally good at processing crime scenes and using his analyses to reconstruct the events, but now she was convinced that the guy actually saw into different dimensions, because holy shit.

Unfortunately, this week had been Gavin’s turn to put up with her. All in all he hadn’t been…terrible. Crass, sure, and with the social grace of a brick through a window, but she couldn’t argue with the results that his methods earned. She supposed that to be as big of an ass as he was, he had to be equally good at his job for the precinct to tolerate him.

So she hated to end on a sour note, but…here they were…standing on one side of the glass window with a murder victim’s sister. On the other side of the glass, a lineup of suspects, all holding numbers and staring idly at the window. The woman was a mix of shaken and determined, maybe channeling her grief and rage into a focus on getting justice.

At any rate, she had accepted the box of tissues that Person subtly nudged toward her, and Gavin had been…oddly…very sympathetic toward the woman as he’d explained that none of the men in the other room could see her. The woman, Kelly Banks, had nodded stiffly and given the okay to begin. Person stood behind and to the side with Connor, who had already conducted interviews with the androids at the scene of the crime and ruled them out. It seemed he was curious and had decided to stand in as well.

Gavin was promptly ignoring both Person and Connor, and he folded his arms, looking to Kelly.

“So, do you recognize any of these men?”

Kelly swallowed. “I was hiding in the bathroom stall, so I didn’t see his face, but I heard him. He was singing along to the music at the bar.”

Gavin put his hands on his hips. “Do you remember what he was singing?”

“I think it was that song ‘I Want It That Way’?”

Gavin nodded seriously, reaching for the microphone that connected to the speakers in the lineup room. “Backstreet Boys. I’m familiar. Okay.” He pressed on the button, addressing the men in the other room. “Number One, could you please sing the opening to ‘I Want It That Way’?”

Person blinked…He wasn’t serious.

Number One, a bald man with a dark beard, looked equally puzzled. “Really?...Okay.” He paused and then started to sing softly. “You are…my fire…”

Gavin looked to Kelly. She shook her head. He spoke into the microphone again.

“Number Two, keep it going.”

Person and Connor exchanged bewildered looks. Well, Person was bewildered. Connor looked more woefully resigned to what was happening.

Number Two, a man with long dark hair, looked in confusion to Number One, but obeyed. “The one…desire…”

Kelly again shook her head, and Gavin nodded, speaking again. “Number Three.”

Number Three, significantly taller than the others in the lineup, immediately sang the next line with, what Person had to admit, was a beautiful voice. “Believe…when I say…”

Gavin didn’t check with Kelly this time, starting to get excited as he demanded into the mic, “Number Four!”

Number Four stared at the glass blankly. “I want it that way.”

Gavin leaned hard into the microphone, belting out the next lyric unprompted. “TELL ME WHY!”

Connor startled, and Person gaped in disbelief as all five of the men broke into confused song.

“Ain’t nothing but a heaaaartache…” They sang in harmony.

“TELLLLLLLL ME WHY!” Gavin sang into the microphone.

“Ain’t nothing but a misssssstake…” They sang back.

In a singsong tone, Gavin made his next command. “Now Number Five…”

With gusto, Number Five outstretched one hand. “I NEVER want to hear you saaaay…”

Beside Gavin, Kelly grew still. Connor and Person both noticed, but Gavin was in too deep to see it.

“Whoo!” Gavin cheered.

The five men closed it out. “I want is that wayyyy…”

Gavin straightened up, shaking his hands in front of him. “Chills, literal chills…”

“It was Number Five,” Kelly said, low and somber. “Number Five killed my brother.”

Gavin balked and turned wide eyes back to the glass, slightly breathless. “Oh my God, I forgot about that part.”

Person stood frozen, her pen still hanging over her blank notebook.

What the fuck had she just witnessed?

Beside her, Connor abruptly dropped his forehead into his hand with an audible smack.

**Author's Note:**

> In all its magnificence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffyKY3Dj5ZE&list=PL157LScLoqzrkiZeLhJfpqPYmV1eEFZU4&index=3&t=0s


End file.
